


She stared at the sea

by Zip001



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: This ficlet was inspired by the beautiful Black Sails/Game of Thrones crossover edits created by @gayforsansastark.Dickon is the quartermaster of a pirate ship captained by Gerion Lannister. Fleeing a storm, he steers the battered vessel towards a beacon of red flames.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansafeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansafeels/gifts).



She stared at sea.

Ev'ry day she would stare at the sea since that day. 

Even though she knew her brother had no allies with a fleet of ships. Perhaps her mother’s kin, they lived by the rivers, didn’t they, they could hire a ship or two and some armed men. But she knew they were all too occupied fighting the battles to be bothered with her, just a stupid silly girl after all.

Even when she was told her brother and her mother were slaughtered along with their men. They always tells lies she told herself, but there was this voice in her head that asked ‘even when they tell the truth?’ 

Even when she knew that there was no hope for rescue - she was after-all a Lannister, wedded if not bedded. It mattered naught that at the last minute, her dwarf husband did not force himself unto her. She was tainted. No one would want her.

And yet she stared at the sea. 

Every dot or bobble in the sea, she would will it to become larger, to become a ship that was coming for her. And it was always for naught. It may be some merchant ships laden with goods. Other times they were just seals or other sea creatures.

Today she saw the darkening skies, ominous clouds and the turbulent waves in the distance. Lightening flashed. If the winds changed, the storm would soon be upon her. 

But she did not move.

She saw a speck. It must be a poor seagull or seal pounded by the waves. But then it got larger, and as she squinted, she saw that it was a small ship. Its sails were ragged and torn but yet it was racing the storm, trying to run from it. It seemed so futile and her heart clenched thinking of all the poor sailors, their wives and children waiting for them. She whispered prayers for them, even though the Gods, old or new, never heeded her words. 

Battered by the strong waves, the small ship miraculously cut across the sea towards a nearby cove.

She ran towards the cove. Her maester taught her how to set bones and to tend to scrapes. She rushed to help, if she could.

Before she reached the damaged ship, she was grabbed from behind. A large hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams. She struggled and kicked, but she was held tightly, strong arms encircling her, holding her against his strong muscled chest.

“Easy, easy, m'lady. Do not struggle. You’ll be soon home - your kin would surely ransom you.”

As soon as he said home, she stopped struggling and started to bawl. 

‘Home. I want to go home but there’s no home for me.’

The man’s hold on her relaxed slightly, and he whispered, “Shhh, m'lady, do not cry. I will let you go. Please-”

“Dickon, what have you got thar?”

Dickon pushed the softly crying girl behind him, with one arm wrapped around her small waist.

“Aye, when you said this morn that you smelt trouble, I thought you meant the storm, not this.”

His blond captain nodded towards her.

“We could let her go. She would not say anything,” Dickon pleaded.

He looked down when Gerion stared hard at him, his captain’s right hand lightly touching his dagger. Only dead men don’t talk. He knew that it would be quick death - a quick flick of the wrist to her throat and no more trouble, as his captain would say.

“We cannot let her go, Dickon, you know that.”

“We can ransom her.”

“Let me see her.” 

Dickon did not want to move. His captain was quick - if he did not like what he saw, did not see her worth, Dickon would not be able to stop him.

“Dickon.” It was a warning and an order.

He stepped back reluctantly and still held her close to him.

Gerion stepped closer and walked around them, touching the rich silk brocade of her tight dress, sniffing as he touched a strand of auburn hair that fell loose from her braids, strangely done in the Northern style. The girl flinched and tried to back away.

Dickon was terrified for her. He could see the scale in his captain’s eyes, weighing the risks and the rewards. 

Even Dickon could see that while the young lady was richly dressed, her dress was too small, a dress for a young girl, not a young lady. She was alone - high born ladies would have escorts, guards, and ladies attending them. She was likely a bastard or mayhaps some mistress for a lesser lord. The way she trembled made him doubt that she was a mistress - she seemed so innocent, so pure. He saw her running towards them and saw her concern. She wanted to help them.

Dickon could not let his captain kill her. He let go of her, his hands reaching for his swords.

Before he could defend her, his captain stopped pacing and held up her hand.

“Aye. We bring her aboard, under your protection. She stays in your quarters or with you at all times. There would be no trouble.”

Dickon released the breath he held and hugged her.

“Captain, thank-”

“Dickon, you can’t keep her.”

Gerion turned and quickly walked to their ship. Dickon picked her up and followed him.

The exhausted men were laying on the ground, the ground that none thought they would ever walk on again. They all knew that they were going to die but suddenly there was an opening, a small window of calmness. Dickon saw a light, a flicker of red, like a flame. He steered the ship towards the beacon.

When the crew saw the lady, they began to stir and sit up. They looked at her with hungry eyes.

Gerion looked at him and nodded. It was up to him - he had to be threatening and convincing. It had been long since their last stop. He placed her down behind him, his hand holding her hand.

“She is under my protection. If any of you dare touch her, you would lose a hand!” Dickon roared.

“No hurt in looking, or tasting the sweet honey, right? We can share, like we share the plunder, right?” Tym boomed as he staggered close.

Dickon quickly grabbed Tym’s throat with his free hand until his face turned purple. Tym fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing.

“The answer is NO, always no,” he shouted. 

Dickon resisted the urge to kick Tym, which he knew would likely have stopped the rest from attacking him. Some of the men stood up and looked at him and at each other - one man against many. They thought him soft. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Gerion shake his head in frustration. He heard a shuddering breath behind him and felt the young lady’s hand trembling in fear, and he quickly looked back. Dickon saw in her eyes that she knew what could happen to her. She had been hurt before!

As Tym tried to crawl away, Dickon made his decision - he could not let them touch her, hurt her, this angel who saved them. He would make them fear him, fear his wrath.

Dickon leaped onto the man and snapped his neck.


	2. Epilogue

Gerion, that old sea dog, was finally wrong, Dickon mused as he looked upon the sleeping visage of his love. He did keep her or more accurately, he blindly followed her and she let him stay by her side. Mayhaps his old captain was right after-all as it was he who was kept, not her. It was always her choice - she chose to stay.

He told her before to her amusement that she was a siren singing to him, that she bewitched him, rendering him dumb and defenseless against her songs. It was she whom he saw, who guided the ship to safety, which always made her snort in disbelief. His new captain would shake her head and say that sirens lead men to ruin, lead ships to their demise. Mayhaps that was also true as well. She always told him that there were many sides of truth.

When he brought her into his tight quartermaster’s quarters that day, he was afraid to look into her eyes, to see her horror that she was with a monster, like the ones she must have faced before. As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm.

“You saved me,” she tearfully said. She looked so shocked as if she could not believe that anyone would risk his life for hers.

It was his turn to feel shock. He stole her, grabbed her against her will. Whilst he took her away, away from her abusers, he was no hero. 

“N-noo,” he stuttered.

“They all wanted me, but, but you stopped them. You would not let them even touch me,” she cried.

“No one would hurt you, not if I am alive,” he whispered as he held her trembling body.

It was the first vow he ever made and kept. 

Last night he made another vow to her, on their new ship, Red Wolf, that he was always hers, now and forever.

She nuzzled him and sighed.

"My love, are you thinking again? Your thinking is so loud that it wakes me up," Sansa kidded as he kissed her neck. Before she fully wakes, his love was always a bit silly and affectionate.

"You like me silent, don't you?" he huffed back half-jokingly. He knew that many thought she was the brains whereas he was the brawn of their ship.

Her hazy blue eyes focused on his warm brown ones. She touched his face gently.

"Nay, I always want to hear your thoughts. I love you, now and forever. I am yours, just as you are mine, from the day we met until the end of time."


End file.
